


lance’s non-sulfate coconut shampoo

by recommend_me_fics



Series: sarah’s very short klance at hogwarts ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Gryffindor Keith (Voltron), Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff Hunk (Voltron), Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, NEWTS Potions Class, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oneshot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Potions Class (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Lance (Voltron), Scarves, Slytherin Pidge | Katie Holt, they’re two pining oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recommend_me_fics/pseuds/recommend_me_fics
Summary: ”Why the fuck does-””Language, Mr. Kogane!” Professor Coran scolded.”-it smell like Lance’s shampoo blew up in here?” Keith looked accusingly at Lance.”...””Oh my god-””Lance, pick your jaw up off the ground-””It’s actually happening-”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: sarah’s very short klance at hogwarts ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 317





	lance’s non-sulfate coconut shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> i might make more? like a yule ball, or triwizard tournament? idk. this is mostly me getting experience.
> 
> EDIT 9/8/20: WOW okay so there where quite a bit of typos and contradictions subject wise, just went through it and fixed everything i saw. let me know if y’all find anything else please!
> 
> EDIT 9/9/20: found another one my bad lol
> 
> EDIT *four hours later* 9/9/20: MY BAD I’M SORRY I CHANGED A FEW THINGS TO FIT WITH MY NEXT FIC

”It’s fucking freezing.” Lance burrowed deeper into his sweater.

”If you’d actually bought a coat like we _told_ you too when you burned the last one you would be fine.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

”Hogsmeade has a small clothes shop, we can pop over tomorrow.” Hunk rubbed his hands together. Even with his huge, fluffy parka the Samoan grew up in eighty-degree weather, and the Scottish winter nearly froze him and his Cuban best friend every year.

”You should’ve known this would happen, you two complain about the cold every winter.” Pidge tsked.

”Sh-shut up.” Lance glared weakly at her.

”Why is Lance in his sweater when it’s forty-degrees out here?” 

”Because he’s either too proud or too lazy to go buy a winter coat. We haven’t figured out which one yet.” Pidge told the incoming Gryffindor.

”Of course he is.” Keith nodded.

”Oh, fuck you, Mullet.” There was no heat behind their jabs, they had put their hatred of each past themselves back in fourth year when Lord Galra had blamed his son Lotor’s pyrotechnics on the two boys.

”No, thanks.” Keith had the same pleased look he got whenever he countered any of Lance’s threats with an innuendo. Not because seeing the usually confident boy flustered made him laugh. When he saw Lance continue shivering, he unwound his scarf from his neck.

”Here, take mine.” Lances’ face flushed briefly before he took the red and gold eagerly, wrapping it around his neck and mouth.

”Thank you, Keith, you benevolent god.” Lance breathed hot air into the fabric, warming the lower half of his face. (And hiding the blush that set on his cheeks.)

”I- er, yeah, of course, anyone would’ve done it-”

”Oh crap, class is about to start.” Pidge immediately stuffed her thick Arithmancy textbook into her bag. ”I’ll see you guys at lunch!”

”Muggle Studies is at the other end of the castle _fuck-_ ”

”Run, my good man, run!” Lance shouted from under his scarf. Hunk ran off for Professor Iverson’s class, and Lance turned to Keith. 

”Good thing we’re near the dungeons, yeah?” Lance smiled. Keith’s red face dropped for one of frustration.

”Oh hell, it’s _Potions,_ I left my book in the goddamn Transfiguration classroom.” Keith swore, running a hand through his long hair.

”How am I the responsible one today?” Lance wondered aloud. ”Go find it, you only have like three minutes.”

”Tell Coran I’m going to be late please!” Keith hollered and sprinted towards the Defense classroom.

”Can’t believe I’m the only one not running around today.” Lance snickered quietly. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs to the dungeons.

”Does anyone know where Mr. Kogane is?” Professor Wimbleton-Smythe swept into class.

”He had to go get his Potions book, he left it in the Transfiguration classroom.” Lance called out to him.

”Ah, thank you, number three.” Professor Wimbleton-Smythe, or Coran if you were friendly with him, called his top five students by their rankings. The Defense Professor, Professor Shirogane, was apparently his best student when he was a student and was ‘number one’. Hunk was number two, Lance was number three, Keith was number four, and Pidge was number five. (Pidge didn’t like Potions, the Slytherin hated it ever since an accident in her second year had killed her pet project, a robot named Rover.)

”Well, good morning class, today we will be conquering the ever-difficult Amortenia!” Coran dramatically whipped off the cloth covering a black cauldron. Gold-pink mist unfurled from the top, a wonderful smell filling the air.

”Amortenia, as you most likely know, is the world’s strongest love potion. It requires a very complicated brewing which is why this will be our project for the next week.” Coran warned. ”Amortenia is pink, and has a golden sheen to it. It smells like whatever the person smelling it is most attracted to. For this reason, many couples have found their way to each other through it. Unfortunately, many people have been victim of it’s spell. Amortenia has not been made illegal but it is illegal to use it on someone and cause significant damage on the victim’s life.” 

Lance remembered the last time Amortenia had been used in Hogwarts. A year ago Lotor Galra, Lord Galra’s son, had tried to use Amortenia on Allura Altea, Lord Altea’s daughter and Lance’s childhood friend. The two heirs were friends, but Galra had apparently wanted more, slipping the potion in Allura’s drink. Allura’s best friend, Romelle Abbot, had seen Allura different behavior and was able to prove it in front of Headmaster Kolivan. It was a big deal, Allura’s family and the Abbot’s had fought for some sort of punishment for Galra, but Galra’s pull on the Wizengamot made sure that all Galra got was a slap on the wrist. Needless to say, Galra and Allura don’t talk much anymore.

”What do you smell?” Nadia asked him.

”Kinda... like leather. Broom polish, and something spicy.” Lance breathed in deeply. ”Smells fucking amazing.”

”I smell leather and broom polish too, actually. And something like chocolate.” Nadia said thoughtfully.

”So Acxa likes chocolate now huh?” Lance nonchalantly picked at his nails.

”I- you little-” Nadia sputtered. ”Kogane smells ‘spicy,’ _huh?_ ”

Lance drooped considerably, crossing his arms and turning away. ”Fuck you.”

”Flip to page 394, and begin your brewing!” Coran announced. Lance grabbed his Potions textbook and bookmarked the Amortenia page.

_Amortenia_

_Level: Advanced_

_Experience needed, not recommended for beginner or average Potioneers._

_Materials_

_\- Standard medium sized potions cauldron_

_\- Paring knife (preferably silver or steel)_

_\- 1 Standard pint of water, filtered/clean_

_\- 3 Ashwinder eggs (Peeled)_

_\- 10 Damask roses_

_\- 1 finely ground pearl (organic)_

_\- 3 Lacewing-Flies wings (fresh)_

_\- 1 powdered Bicorn horn (Any one works, do not worry about place of origin)_

_-_ _3 kilograms fluxweed_

_\- 2 kilograms shredded Boomslang skin_

_\- Not mandatory, but to yield best results, use a strand of hair, a fingernail, an eyelash, any physical ingredient from intended recipient. Not necessary._

_Step 1._

_Gather materials._

_Step 2._

_Fill cauldron with pint of water. Set fire to boil. Let simmer._

_Step 3._

_Cut and then mince rose petals finely. Avoid mashing them. Neatly put in cauldron.  
_

_Step 4.  
  
Crush Ashwinder eggs with flat of paring knife blade over cauldron. Discard any residual casing. Stir six times clockwise._

_Step 5._

_Chop fluxweed in length of fingertip to first knuckle. Slice so juice secrets. Drop in cauldron._

_Step 6._

_Drop Lacewing-Flies wings in cauldron. No other preparation. Stir three times clockwise, twice counterclockwise._

_Step 7.  
_

_If not already done, ground pearl into a dust. Keep as much as possible and sweep into cauldron. The liquid should be a bubbling red with a gold sheen._

_Step 8._

_Same as pearl, ground Bicorn horn into a powder if not already done. Sweep into cauldron. Stir three times clockwise._

_Step 9.  
_

_Keep on simmer. Wait until potion is pale pink with gold sheen. Take off fire._

_Reminder: Effects of potion are potent. Use wisely._

Lance hummed quietly, cutting and mincing materials, stirring the pot as required. Potions was calming for him, reminded him of cooking with his Mama almost. It didn’t hurt that Luis’s wife Carmela had been working on a mastery in the subject for a couple years while Lance was still at home. 

The classroom filled quickly with sound bubbling water and knives against cutting boards. The smell from Coran’s already made Amortenia grew stronger, and Lance breathed in the smell of broom polish. And was the spicy smell cinnamon?

The Potions door creaked open revealing Keith wrinkling his nose.

”Why the fuck does-”

”Language, Mr. Kogane!” Professor Coran scolded.

”-it smell like Lance’s shampoo blew up in here?” Keith looked accusingly at Lance. Lance’s jaw dropped and the class quieted before bursting into gasps and titters.

”Oh my god-” Tumbled from a tiny Ravenclaw girl’s mouth, her best friend in a similar state.

Rizavi nudged Lance from his side. ”Lance, pick your jaw up off the ground-” She chided. 

”It’s actually happening-”

  
Keith Kogane both loved and hated the smell of coconut. Lance had used the same organic, non-sulfate, coconut scented shampoo for the entirety of his Hogwarts days. If you ever got close enough you could smell the light scent of the beach. Somehow he carried it with him from Cuba, where his family mostly grew up in. The McClains traveled between their home of Varadero and the shop they had in Diagon Alley. It was a very successful Potioneer’s shop thanks to Lance’s parents and his older siblings. 

Keith wasn’t sure when he started to like the slender boy, but he knew it was sometime last year. They’d had a petty ‘rivalry’ ever since first year and Keith blew off Lance’s offer of help. It had been a Monday morning, he was tired okay? 

And maybe he’d been more aggressive than he needed to, but that was in the past. They had a good friendship now and Keith didn’t know how to move forward without risking it.

”Why is Lance in his sweater when it’s forty-degrees out here?”

”Because he’s either too proud or too lazy to go buy a winter coat. We haven’t figured out which one yet.” Pidge told the incoming Gryffindor.

”Of course he is.” Keith nodded.

”Oh, fuck you, Mullet.”

”No, thanks.” Keith countered proudly. He would actually, but Lance didn’t need to know that. Lance continued to shiver in his thin clothing, so Keith took off his scarf and handed it to Lance.

”Here, take mine.” Lances’ face flushed briefly before he took the red and gold eagerly, wrapping it around his neck and mouth.

”Thank you, Keith, you benevolent god.” Lance shivered. Keith tried not to let his face heat up at the sight of Lance in Gryffindor red and gold.

”I- er, yeah, of course, anyone would’ve done it-”

”Oh crap, class is about to start.” Pidge immediately stuffed her thick Arithmancy textbook into her bag. ”I’ll see you guys at lunch!”

”Muggle Studies is at the other end of the castle _fuck-_ ”

”Run, my good man, run!” Lance shouted from under his scarf. Hunk ran off for Professor Iverson’s class, and Lance turned to Keith. 

”Good thing we’re near the dungeons, yeah?” Lance smiled, white teeth brilliant against brown skin. 

”Oh hell, it’s _Potions,_ I left my book in the goddamn DADA classroom.” Keith swore, running a hand through his hair.

”How am I the responsible one today?” Lance wondered aloud. ”Go find it, you only have like three minutes.”

”Tell Coran I’m going to be late please!” Keith hollered and sprinted towards the Defense classroom.

The third year Gryffindor/Slytherin Defense class may have gotten a surprise visit and a perfect view of Keith’s scolding from Sanda, but Keith got his book back. Keith sniffed the air, smelling the familiar scent of Lance’s shampoo. Why was it so strong? Keith pushed the heavy Potions door open and the coconut smell filled his nose.

”Why the fuck does-”

”Language, Mr. Kogane!” Professor Coran scolded.

”-it smell like Lance’s shampoo blew up in here?” Keith looked accusingly at Lance. Lance’s jaw dropped and the class quieted before bursting into gasps and titters.

”Oh my god-” Tumbled from a tiny Ravenclaw girl’s mouth, her best friend in a similar state.

Rizavi nudged Lance from his side. ”Lance, pick your jaw up off the ground-” She chided.

”It’s actually happening-” 

”What?” Keith scratched his arm. Wordlessly, Lance pointed to the blackboard where a beaming Coran was standing.

_Today’s Lesson: Amortenia and it’s properties._

_Oh shit._

”I- um, fuck, that’s not-” Keith’s face burned, and his flight or fight instinct kicked in. 

Specifically his flight instinct.

”Um, Coran, can I go?” Lance turned to the kind Professor, hoping he’d understand.

And of course he did. ”Go ahead, Number Three.” 

Lance took his cauldron off the burner (he wasn’t at a crucial stage anyways) and dashed out the hall to find Keith.

 _Keith likes me?_ Lance thought, running through the corridors. _I cant believe it._

”Keith? Keith, come on buddy, where are you?” Lance called out a little frantically. He turned a corner and slammed into a hard body.

”Fuck, sorry- Keith!” Lance gasped up. Keith’s dark hair curled around his pale face, his eyes red and a little wet.

”I’m sorry about- about Potions, you didn’t ask for that, we can leave it alone-”

Lance staggered to his feet. ”What? Merlin, leave it alone? Keith we can’t possibly leave it alone-”

”I still want to be friends with you Lance, I don’t want a stupid Potions mistake to ruin it.” Keith’s somehow purple eyes were glassy, and he angrily rubbed them.

”Keith.” Lance said softly. ”It wasn’t a mistake.”

”No, it was, you weren’t supposed to find out like that.” Keith said miserably.

”It’s okay Keith, I promise.”

”No, it’s not, I don’t want you to stop being my friend just because of some stupid crush!” Keith burst out. Tears finally streamed down his face.

”Keith. Honey, Keith, I would never stop being your friend.” Lance took his hands gently.

”But I fucked up, and you didn’t like being around Rizavi’s sister last year after she asked out to Hogsmeade.” Keith mumbled.

”That’s because I didn’t like her.” Lance confessed. 

Keith paused his crying.

”I- what?”

”Keithy, baby, look at me.” Keith’s stupid pretty eyes stared up at him.

_Nope, shouldn’t ta said that._

Lance let go of his hands and cupped his face. ”I didn’t like hanging around Natalie because I didn’t like her like that.” Lance rubbed Keith’s jaw comfortingly.

”And you don’t like me like that.” Keith muttered bitterly.

_Oh fuck it already.  
_

Lance pressed his lips firmly against Keith’s. A startled yelp fell from his mouth, only to be followed by Keith kissing Lance just as fiercely.

Lance’s hands moved to his nape down to his neck, arms wrapping tightly. Keith gripped Lance’s back tightly.

The two stood in the dungeon corridor, arms around each other, neither willing to let go yet. But as all good things do, their first kiss came to an end.

”Is this real?” Keith stared up at him almost disbelievingly.

”I hope it is.” Lance breathed out. Keith stayed silent for barely a second before pulling Lance against him. He slotted his mouth with Lance’s soft lips again. Owner of said lips stumbled backwards, head hitting the wall and bringing the couple with it.

”Fuck, sorry.” Keith mumbled into Lance’s mouth.

”It’s good.” Lance promised. ”I love you.” He froze, regretting saying the words he’d only thought saying to Keith seriously for months now.

”I love you too.”

And Lance melted.

”Took them long enough.” Rizavi muttered from the wall to the right of them.

”Pidge and Hunk are gonna explode that they missed this.” Plaxum said tearfully, sniffing softly.

”We could ask Kolivan to show them using his Pensieve?” Rizavi suggested.

”This is why you’re the smart one.” Plaxum used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.


End file.
